This invention relates to geophysical prospecting method and apparatus, as may be employed in reflection seismic survey, as for example correlation shooting and continuous profiling. Reference is made to the U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,792,067, Peterson; 4,072,923Siems et al; 2,942,112, Hearn; 2,810,118, Swan; 2,842,220, Clifford et al; 2,865,463, Itria; and 2,717,368, Swan for further background of this invention. Reference is also made to the art cited in these patents, as well as the entire field of search represented by these previously issued U.S. patents.
Siems et al '923 connects a number of transceiver units to a central station by means of a wide band data transmission link and an interrogation link. This reference involves circuitry by which seismic detectors can be electrically interconnected.
Hearn '112 teaches simultaneously transmitting a plurality of information carrying signals over a single conductor, wherein any number of separate information carrying signals may be transmitted over a single conductor simultaneously without interferring with each other.
Swan '118 and '368 series connects various hydrophones in a string wherein each of the hydrophones employ three amplifiers and brings the resultant signal to a logging truck.
Clifford et al '220 diagrammatically illustrates series connected geophones located downhole in a borehole for seismic surveying the borehole.
Itria '463 employs a multiply conductor cable having a plurality of detectors affixed thereto for the seismic surveying of a borehole.
The present invention differs from the prior art of record by the provision of a plurality of seismic sensor units, such as a geophone or hydrophone, each located in series relationship and at different elevations within a borehole, with each of the sensors being supported from a stress member, and each of the sensors being acoustically isolated from any adjacent sensors.